


Ear Rubs

by PistachioCuts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ear rubs are Hordak’s weakness, Entrapta knows that, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Ear rubs are Hordak’s weakness.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Ear Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long, had no motivation for writing

Lord Hordak (now just “Hordak”) was sitting at his desk, working in the lab in Dryl. He and Entrapta had moved back there together after the events with Horde Prime and after awhile began a relationship.

He was fully engrossed in his work before feeling another body pressed up close behind him, two hands landing behind his ears and caressing them.

His ears drooped as a low and deep purr emitted from him and his face warmed up.

Entrapta smiled from behind him, rubbing behind his ears and pressing close to him.

Suddenly Hordak snapped back into his senses and moved away from Entrapta’s touch.

“Entrapta, what’re you doing?” He asked, turning around to face her.

She smiled and leaned over, putting her pinky fingers behind his ears and her hands on his cheeks as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“Just loving on ya”

Hordak blushed slightly as he looked away. He didn’t like being flustered and she knew that, she just liked teasing him. 

Suddenly he started purring again as she began rubbing behind his ears once more. She stopped to hug him and plant a kiss on the tip of his ear.

“It’s late. We should head to bed” she noted, letting go of him and kissing him again. Hordak eagerly kissed her back as a smile spread across his lips.

The two let go as they heard a loud screech from behind, Imp glaring at them in disgust. Entrapta chucked before waving the little demon child over.

Imp flew over and landed on her shoulder as Hordak stood up.

“I’ll shut all the machines down and meet you in bed” Entrapta nodded and smiled, giggling as he planted a kiss on her neck.

The princess, with Imp still on her shoulder turned and headed to their room. Hordak following a few minutes later as the two settled down for some much deserved sleep.


End file.
